What Next?
by IceByrd67
Summary: Kris chose Briar...Leaving Neal heartbroken...what next? (sequel to 'The Chosen Prince')
1. 1

Hey everyone! I asked for opinions on whether or not I should write a sequel to 'The Chosen Prince' (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=624494 ) and I had several people tell me yes so here goes! This story takes place immediately after the end of 'The Chosen Prince' so if you haven't read that, you'll be lost! Thanks to all who reviewed! (and to the ones who wanted Kris to be with Neal, don't worry, I have something planned for our buddy Neal!)  
  
****  
  
"What?!" Neal demanded, staring at the girl before him. "Did you just say 'Briar Moss'?"  
  
"Yes…" Krisanna fa Toren whispered feeling faint.  
  
"You chose me?" Briar whispered staring at her too.  
  
"Yes…" she whispered again.  
  
"Why?" Neal demanded, furious.  
  
"Skylar needs a mother and I guess I've always loved Briar. I would have never left him had it not been for my Father." She confessed, turning to look at Briar.  
  
"No! You won't have her!" Neal screamed, leaving the courtyard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Someone should talk to him." Kel urged Kris to go find Neal after the bell for bed rung. "He deserved a better reason from you for turning him down. Especially when the only reason you and Briar ran into each other was because you and Neal were eloping."  
  
"You're right. It's just that I…" Kris sighed. "I'm afraid he'll be to hurt and angry to hear me out."  
  
"You owe him, Kris." Kel repeated.  
  
"I know. I'll go find him." She answered. "Have a good 'wedding night' with Roald. I'm sorry I ruined yours."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Neal?" Kris said, knocking on Nealan's door.  
  
"What?" He asked, his voice muffled because of the door between them.  
  
"May I come in? I've a few things to talk to you about."  
  
"Sure." He finally answered, opening the door. "Talk."  
  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry for picking Briar over you. I'm sorry I broke your heart. Its just I'm not the right person for you. You know that."  
  
"Aye. I suppose I do. It's just…you were the first person to have ever loved me back…I had no right to be angry. I was wrong. Just let me ask one question…"  
  
"What?" She asked, sitting down on his bed.  
  
"Is there anyone out there like you?"  
  
"Like me?" she asked with a laugh. "No. I sure hope not. The world would be chaos if there were."  
  
"I suppose you're right again. Tell me of Sandry." He requested with a look of lust in his eyes.  
  
"Sandry?" 


	2. 2

Author's notes: for those who have read the 'Owl' series (Owlflight, Owlsight, and Owlknight) this takes place before Owlknight. For those who haven't read Mercedes Lackey and Larry Dixon's work, you've miss a lot and will be relatively lost throughout the majority of the story, but I will try to explains as much as I can so you won't be that lost. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long…I've been bogged with studies…  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Did you find him?" Briar asked as Kris slipped into bed. She sighed. It had been a very long night.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was he upset?" Briar asked, afraid Neal would still be angry.  
  
"Not at all. He seems to have forgotten I existed and has moved on to Sandry. Although I believe he isn't completely over me." She answered snuggling closer to Briar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"So therefore, Duke Verdris, the Emperor and I believe it would be wise to send envoys to this country as to prevent any outbreaks for violence. So I believe we will ask for volunteers to go on this journey to Valdemar." (Valdemar is the country that the owl series takes place.) King Jonathan announced to the group before him. There was silence as each took in what Jon had just said.  
  
"I'll go." Kris's quiet voice surprised everyone. "As representative of the Yamani Islands."  
  
"And I'll go too." Briar quickly stated. "I'll not be leaving my Kris after all."  
  
"And I'll go. No sense in having Briar go without the rest of the three mages." Tris said as Sandry and Daja nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's four for Emelan. One for the Yamanis. Who will represent Tortall?" Verdris asked.  
  
"I will." Kel, Neal, Roald and Cleon all said at once.  
  
"Very well. But I would rather have more from the Yamani Islands." The Emperor stated. "Three to be precise."  
  
"If I may, Father." Kris said, looking up. "I would like to pick those who will come. I will, of course, give them choice."  
  
"Very well. I trust your judgment in people." He answered, returning to his papers.  
  
"Now then. We've a full dozen for our trip…"  
  
"Baker's dozen." Lalasa interrupted from the door where she had been standing. "I won't leave my mistress, or my charges. They need someone that is an adult with them."  
  
"Very well. A BAKER'S dozen. Valdemar is northwest of Tortall. You will travel through some land belonging to our knights and barons. I believe once you reach Tayledras land, that it would be wise to tell them you are off to trade goods with Errold's Grove. They will not stop you. Now if you 13 will meet me here tomorrow, I will tell you more of our northern neighbors. This council is adjourned." King Jonathan finished, collecting his papers then retiring to dinner. 


	3. 3

Author's note: the Immortal series never took place because I said so! Nah…kidding. I just don't want any confusion of Skysong (the Dragon) and Skysong (my Tayledras name for a character). But the immortal war did take place, just without skysong…just bear with me.  
  
  
  
"Are we all here?" Jon asked after a good night's rest.  
  
"No, Father. We are waiting for my wife." Roald answered proudly. "She's off begging Lord Wyldon for the day off."  
  
"No. I'm here." Kel said strolling into the room. "My lord isn't very happy with me. nor is he happy that I am now Princess Consort." She said, grinning.  
  
"I'm sure he isn't." Jon laughed. "You will make a wonderful queen one day, lass. But we should continue with our lessons in Valdemar and Tayledras."  
  
"He's right you know." Kris said, laughing. "My lord, this is Mika, Hotaru, and Tenshi. They will be representing the Yamani Islands as well." Mika and Hotaru curtsied and Tenshi bowed.  
  
"And first, I would like to say no pregnant women will be on this trip." He said, glaring at Roald and Kel who immediately went red. "And no children. Skylar must remain here."  
  
"Very well. I wouldn't let her come anyway." Kris said. "I'll leave her with the Lioness."  
  
"Right then. First I would like to explain the history of their magic…" They stayed in the room for the majority of the day learning all they could of the people and their traditions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There's so much to know!" Sandry exclaimed. "I don't know if I'll learn it all!"  
  
"Of course you will. Don't be silly." Tris stated, crushing her whines. "Just look at this list!" Tris said, holding out her notes that only she had diligently taken. Everyone crowded around to read her writings on the different creatures that they were bound to see.  
  
  
  
Bondbirds: Birds, usually birds of prey that are bred to be larger than those of the wild. They bond with their chosen Tayledras to whom they are bonded. They share thoughts and sometimes even behavior.  
  
Gryphons: related to griffins. Only not so wild as to kill any that should handle their young. Can speak.  
  
Hertasi: Lizard-like creatures. Are reptilian. Can speak.  
  
Kyree: good swimmers. (sorry I can't tell you much…I didn't get much about them in the books!)  
  
Dyheli:Deer-like. Great memory. Are powerful mindspeakers.  
  
"Good goddess!" Kris exclaimed. "I can't believe you took notes!" 


	4. 4

"Ouch! Cat dirt!" Sandry cursed dismounting her horse after a day of hard riding.  
  
"Are you okay?" Neal ran to her aid.  
  
"I'm all right. I just hate riding so much." She complained. "So we camp here?" She asked looking around the hard ground. "The floor will be too hard to sleep on. Briar, if you will with the moss, I will weave us beds."  
  
"Er…" Kris started, but it was too late. Sandry had already taken over making camp and nothing less than the king could stop her now. She watched as Briar used his magic to coax the plants to grow and Sandry wove them into nice soft beds.  
  
"I suppose that I will go in search for firewood." Mika said standing up.  
  
"I'll go with you." Cleon jumped up to follow the pale warrior girl. She blushed, letting her Yamani face drop. It was rare for a Yamani to show her emotions. They were trained to stay calm in any situation.  
  
"Very well." She whispered allowing the tall boy to follow her.  
  
"Hotaru and I will go fetch water." Tenshi announced, walking off with Hotaru trailing him.  
  
"I'm going to do a weather reading." Tris stalked off with Daja running after her.  
  
"Tris, wait for me!"  
  
"Perhaps I will go find something to do." Lalasa said, walking away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Author's note: I hate writing about camping and stuff so pretend a bunch of time has past and now they're about to enter Tayledras territory.)  
  
"Darien!" Keisha screamed as she spied a group of unknown people entering the K'Valdemar Vale. (Keisha Alder is a healer, Darien's Life-partner. From Owlsight)  
  
"What is it, my love?" He asked, running up the trail to where the Healing mage stood. (Darien is a Valdemarian but was raised as a Tayledras/Hawkbrother. He's adopted brother of Snowfire. Master Mage and creator of K'Valdemar Vale.)  
  
"Strangers." She pointed. He sighed. :Kuari! He called to his bondbird. The eagle owl screeched. : Go see if they are warriors or barbarians or whatever they are. He watched through is owl's eyes. He saw a curious group of people. They all carried a variety of weapons, mostly daggers. They were of five men and eight women. They all rode horses and carried packs.  
  
"Very strange." He said still watching them. : It would be better for you to come see us rather than stand and watch us. We are very tired having traveled across a country to trade at Errold's Grove. Someone called to him. He gasped and jumped.  
  
: Who calls me? He demanded still using mindtalk.  
  
:It is I. Look down upon us again and you will see. The female voice called again. He looked through Kuari's eyes again. :I ride the golden mare. We aren't barbarians or anything of that sort. We are from Tortall, Emelan, and the Yamani Islands and are looking for trade. I will introduce everyone. I am Princess Krisanna of the Yamani Islands. The man behind me is my lord, Briar Moss of Emelan. This is Daja, Tris and Lady Sandry of Emelan. The three furthest back are Hotaru, Mika and Tenshi of the Yamani Islands. The big man is Squire Cleon. The boy next to him is Page Neal. The lady next to him is Lalasa, dressmaker of Corus. The last Lady is Page Kel, Princess Consort of Tortall. And finally, the last man is Prince Roald of Tortall. Will you allow us passage throught your Vale?  
  
:Very well. It will be a day before you reach our gates. We will be there to welcome you. He said, before rushing away to warn Starfall and Ayshen of the company. 


	5. 5

"Starfall! We have visitors from another country!" Darien yelled as he entered Starfall's ekele. Starfall walked in from his balcony.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Visitors from the south. Tortall, Emelan and Yamani Islands. Royalty. They're on their way to Errold's Grove for market. They'll be here by tomorrow. One of them can MindTalk."  
  
"Royalty, you say? Very well. We will have a feast for them. Inform Ayshen. He will wish to make the plans."  
  
"Yes sir." Darien bowed and turned to leave.  
  
"And Darien? Perhaps the guest lodges should be prepared for them." Starfall added with a grin.  
  
"Of course." Darien turned and fled to the kitchens where he could find the Hertasi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I get this weird feeling coming in here." Briar announced. "These plants were forced to grow. I can feel their strain. And the magic is gathered!"  
  
"I know." Kris agreed. "It is a strange feeling. I don't like it at all, but it must be okay because it didn't bother Darien. Maybe if we give the plants a boost. Some energy so they aren't so tired." She held her hands out to the nearest plant and began the energy transfer.  
  
"I'll help." Sandry lent her weaving powers to the plants so they could strengthen their stems. Soon all that had magic or Gift were all working on the plants, giving each a bit of magic.  
  
"That's enough." Tris announced a few hours later. "No sense in us draining ourselves for a few plants. This entire forest is force-growth."  
  
"I think a mage forced them to grow." Briar groaned. "I can feel their pain. I wish they weren't so eager to share."  
  
"I can feel it too." Kris agreed. Along with Neal, they were the only three who could 'talk' to the plants and they could share the plants' emotion.  
  
"Ow…" Neal said, sitting down.  
  
"That's what you get, Queenscove!" Kel laughed. "You're a healer, not a plant mage. Why, Daja is closer to a plant mage than you are. No offense Daja."  
  
"None taken." Daja replied, stifling her laugh. "But she's right, Neal. You are no plant mage."  
  
"Oh, be quiet!" He yelled in frustration as they all enjoyed a good laugh. 


	6. sorry

I know I haven't updated this story in a while…I figured I'd tell everyone that I've given up on writing this one because I didn't like how it was going. I'll start over with a sequel to The Chosen Prince. I have to think about it before I start to write some more. ( 


End file.
